Je ne veux pas que le monde me voie
by Meya
Summary: Harry croise Drago dans la Grande Salle et lutte contre ses nouveaux sentiments... SLASH HPDM - Fic de BendyStrawBunny


**Je ne veux pas que le monde me voie**

Titre d'origine : I don't want the world to see me

Auteur d'origine : BendyStrawBunny (id = 215136)

Traduit le : 1er Mai 2004

Rating : PG, rien de bien méchant, slash, mais très léger.

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. La chanson, Iris, appartient aux Goo Goo Doll. L'histoire appartient à BendyStrawBunny. 

==============

.

.

.

Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle, en discutant joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione. "Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, vous savez ?" dit-il rapidement, ses mots sortant sans discontinuer, tout en essayant de vider son esprit, se suppliant de cesser de penser à...

"Potter."

Harry pila. 

"Malefoy." Dit Ron, d'un ton méprisant, plissant les yeux dans la direction de l'autre garçon.

Drago leva légèrement un sourcil, "je suis désolé, ai-je dit 'Weasley' ?" Il se détourna calmement de Ron et fit face à Harry, "Ecoute, Harry... J'ai vraiment besoin de te parl..."

"Eh bien, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas t..."

Harry leva la main pour le faire taire, Ron s'arrêta de parler et lança un regard surpris à son ami.

Il pouvait sentir la question qui brûlait la gorge de Ron, attendant de sortir. Il savait qu'Hermione s'interrogeait également, comme elle s'approchait de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Harry restait raide, les yeux cherchant intensément le visage de Drago. Que devait-il faire ? si cela avait eu lieu auparavant, n'importe quel jour dans le passé, il n'y aurait pas pensé à deux fois avant d'insulter le garçon et de continuer son chemin, finissant sa journée normalement.

Mais rien à ce sujet n'était normal. Pourrait-ce le redevenir ? Après la nuit dernière...

Il pouvait sentir la tension grandir entre eux. L'air s'emplissait de désirs réprimés.

**Et j'abandonnerais tout pour te toucher **

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

**Car je sais que tu me fais me sentir je ne sais comment**

_'cause I know that you feel me somehow..._

Le monde semblait disparaître, pendant quelques instants tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir c'était les yeux de Drago, de l'argent profond perçant du vert émeraude. Les yeux d'Harry brûlaient, comme il les fixait sans ciller.

**Et tout ce que je peux goûter est ce moment**

_And all that I can taste is that moment_

**Et tout ce que je peux respirer est ta vie**

_And all that i can breathe is your life_

**Et tôt ou tard c'est fini**

_And sooner and later it's over_

**Je ne veux simplement pas que tu me manques ce soir **

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Un coup aigu dans les côtes le fit revenir sur Terre. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, il remarqua que toute la Grande Salle les regardait.

Il pouvait sentir les regards de ses camarades de classe et de ses professeurs brûler son côté droit, et il sentit apparaître une violente rougeur sur son visage. Il tourna rapidement le visage, tentant sans succès de le cacher de leurs expressions incrédules.

**Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voie**

_And i don't want the world to see me_

**Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient**

_'cause i don't think that they'd understand_

**Quand tout est fait pour être bris**

_When everything's made to be broken_

**Je veux simplement que tu saches qui je suis**

_I just want you to know who I am..._

L'esprit d'Harry chercha une justification à donner. Comment réparer les dégâts ? Le moment entre lui et Drago avait bien trop duré. Ses amis étaient suspicieux.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour bégayer un rapide "tire-toi de là, Malefoy." Ou un dur "Bouffe de la merde." N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour arrêter le silence, pour tout faire revenir à la normale.

**Et tu ne peux lutter contre les larmes qui ne viennent pas**

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

**Ou le moment de vérité dans tes mensonges**

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

**Quand tout ressemble aux films**

_When everything feels like the movies_

**Oui, tu saignes juste pour savoir que tu es vivant...**

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive..._

Rien ne vint.

Harry leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de Drago, cherchant des réponses.

Drago était debout, tendu, fixant Harry d'un air déterminé et patient. Il portait son habituel air suffisant... et pourtant Harry pensa qu'il avait vu une lueur d'incertitude traverser son regard.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

**Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voie**

_And i don't want the world to see me_

**Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient**

_'cause i don't think that they'd understand_

**Quand tout est fait pour être bris**

_When everything's made to be broken_

**Je veux simplement que tu saches qui je suis**

_I just want you to know who I am..._

Harry sourit et s'avança pour enlacer Drago. C'était dans ce bref, mais si beau moment que Drago répondit à son étreinte et Harry sentit ses bras se serrer autour de lui et il décida que ce que pensait le monde de lui ne lui importait plus.

Tout le reste était oublié, comme ils s'en allaient ensemble, la porte tournant lentement sur ses gonds derrière eux, et comme le monde regardait.

~ the end ~


End file.
